


spring

by planetundersiege



Series: Glimadora Week 2019 [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimadora week 2019, Seasons, Spring, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Glimadora week 2019: Day 4: SeasonsSpring is here.





	spring

Adora walked down the path with Glimmer by her side, both of them were holding hands. It was so peaceful, you could clearly hear the birds singing and the squirrels squeak as they ran on the tree. The snow had just melted, exposing the bright green grass, glittering in the sunlight as flowers had began to sprout, soon the would bloom. The leaves on the trees were also growing, decorating the stems that had been so empty for months, once again filling them with green. The forest once again had life, and slowly recovered as the seasons changed. It awoke an unexplainable feeling, the warmth and happiness that spread as nature took its course. It’s so natural, but do beautiful.

 

No matter how many times she had seen it, Adora was always as fascinated as the time before. Seasons changing was it’s own kind of magic that hypnotized her with its simple yet abstract beauty. So, she loved these walks, just her and Glimmer in the woods, finally having done time to relax while admiring the beauty of nature.

 

“It’s so beautiful here.” Adora said, as she smiled at Glimmer. “At the Fright Zone you don’t really see any difference between the seasons, this is so amazing. I never thought seasons could be so beautiful, spring is beautiful. All the flowers, seeing all trees and plants come back to life, the snow melting and seeing the animals wake up. I can watch it forever. Thank you.”

 

“It really is beautiful yes, but why are you thanking me?”

 

“For saving me from them, and showing me the beauty with life and nature. I have so much to thank you for Glimmer, and I love you. You changed my life in so many ways, and I never wanna go back. I wanna see everything on this planet, with you.”

 

Glimmer nodded, and her cheeks flushed red as she looked into Adora’s blue eyes.

 

“Of course, I’m never going to leave you, and I’ll show you everything you want. I’m just glad you’re enjoying your life, spring really is a beautiful season.”


End file.
